


Dearest Wyman

by KaerMorons



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gay, Gen, giftfic, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaerMorons/pseuds/KaerMorons
Summary: A letter sent from Dunwall Tower and into the hands of one of Morely's nobles.  Everyone expects it to be a matter of great import, and to Wyman, it is.





	Dearest Wyman

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for the lovely Turqui, or shiekahrune on tumblr! We always make jokes about being so similar to Emily and Wyman, so for their birthday I just had to write a correspondence between the two. Hope you enjoy!

My Dearest Wyman, 

It has been months since you left for Morley, and spending the long days of winter without you grows harder every day. Every day I miss the days we spent together on the rooftops of the Tower, or the week we spent in Serkonos last summer. I find myself remembering the Fugue when we met every time I look out at the view across the river. The lights were lit up so beautifully, but I couldn't stop looking at you.

A few days ago I remembered that your birthday was in a matter of days, and felt horribly guilty that I hadn't remembered earlier. Time got away from me so quickly without you. Before I know it, you'll be back at the start of the summer so I can celebrate with you in person. It might be three months late, but I doubt anyone will complain. I've packed with this letter a scarf, which is fine and good and will hopefully serve its purpose against the storms in Wynnedown, but the real gift is the bottle of Dunwall whiskey and the Cullero cigars underneath (I had a worry that Corvo would get nosy. If any is missing, he's to blame - it's his favorite brand, too). If we can't gather for whiskey and cigars, you'll have to do so without me, while you read one of those novels you like, if you ever have the time. If I was with you in person, we'd have a real celebration with the two of us. Having it with you beside me will be more than worth the wait. 

I know you're off doing important things in Morley - diplomacy and subterfuge and probably some sort of trouble - and that Corvo is convinced that I'm better off without your distraction (his words, not mine). But I can't help but wish you were still here with me. I've lost a trusted advisor and my dearest friend. At those fancy dinners you always hated, I keep turning to tell you something to find someone else there. I have to stop myself from asking someone to find you when I need an opinion on some matter or another, or when I need a moment of solace. When the nightmares come back, it is strange to find myself alone in my saferoom, missing the days when you were just a few moments down the hall. 

I'd continue, if for the fear that anything else would incite a terrible scandal if this letter fell into anyone else's hands. But you always know what it is I most want to say, don't you?

I'm spending the winter writing letters and signing documents, only the usual. I could take up space with countless lines of news about food shortages and trouble with the Bottle Street gang, or Regenter activity, on and on until I forget that I'm writing to you and not some awful political report. All I can say is that I am glad that I know you are safe somewhere and thankful that I'm somewhere warmer than where you are. I'll never know how you can wait out those winters. 

Alexi is well, and told me to send her love in my letter to you. Well, she said to send sincere greetings, but I knew what she meant. She misses you too, though I doubt she misses the security measures needed to account for an Empress' consort coming in and out of the tower at all times of day (and night). I think Corvo misses the challenge as well - he has no reason to check the rooftops for us anymore. 

I know I keep coming back to this, but I'm counting the days until you return. I can't wait to see Karnaka with you, to spend all those lazy days and nights near the sea together. And, of course, the Fugue will be soon after that, and we'll have the run of the city for the night, or whatever else you want. I used to hate the holiday, but now that I have someone to share it with, how could I? 

I'm looking out my window now into the garden, and I can see the ice melting and a few tiny green leaves shooting out. The spring is only around the corner, Wyman, then the summer, and then I won't need to write you stuffy letters anymore. I swear that the moment you step off the boat, I'll kiss you in front of everyone, no matter who sees. I'm worried that you'll knock me over, but not worried enough to delay meeting you a moment longer. I wait for that moment with more anticipation than I have ever felt before. Every time you leave, the waiting becomes more difficult but your return becomes so much sweeter. 

Write back to me soon, if you can. Your last letter was like a bit of sunlight in the Month of High Cold, and I felt almost as if I could reach out across all that distance and see you writing it. I await the day that you are close to me again, but until that moment, know that I can never put into words my love for you. Stay strong, Wyman. You'll be in my dreams tonight (and, if I am to be honest, every night). 

All my love,

Emily

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Turqui! ❤️ Find me on tumblr as jessakaldwin!


End file.
